


Wanna Bet?

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Series: Q&A [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Liam and Travis make a bet.





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks to the prompters on that thread.

Liam has trouble saying no to a challenge.  

He doesn’t even remember how the conversation swung around to that particular idea in the first place. All he knows for sure is that they were at a party where alcohol may have been consumed, people started comparing hand sizes, and then somehow he ended up betting Travis that he (Liam) couldn’t take Travis’s whole fist.

He does remember Taliesin saying, “As the Designated Kinky Friend, let me just say that this is a terrible idea and I want to watch.”

“We could do a podcast on it!” Sam chirps. “It’s definitely a new experience for you, Liam!”

“No one is watching anyone do anything let alone broadcasting it to the Internet,” Travis says, “And besides, we both know you’d tap out pretty fast.”

“You wanna bet?” Liam says.

“You know I’m good for it,” Travis says, flexing his fingers.

At that point, Sam tries desperately to change the subject and eventually succeeds.

Travis finds Liam later as he’s getting ready to go home and says, “Hey, man, I hope I didn’t take things too far, with, well, you know…”

“Oh no,” Liam reassures him.

“Okay, good,” Travis says, patting him on the shoulder as he turns to leave the room.

“But...would you?” Liam asks.

Travis turns around and stares at Liam. “Are you fucking serious?”

“You’d be the one doing the fucking, but yeah, I’m serious,” Liam says.

Travis hesitates.

“You said I’d tap out. I want to prove you wrong,” Liam says.

“Let’s talk about this later when we’re more sober,” Travis says, and walks away, leaving Liam a little confused, a little annoyed, and a little aroused.

***

Clearly, Liam tells himself, he should let this challenge that was never meant as a challenge go. Any sensible person would write it off as half-drunken foolishness and never speak of it again. Liam likes to think of himself as a sensible person. But he can’t stop thinking about that conversation; he can’t stop that impulse inside him that wants to prove Travis wrong. Or, if he’s being completely honest, he finds Travis really fucking hot and so any pretense that could lead to them fucking seems like a perfectly good idea. So, even though Liam likes to think of himself as a sensible person, a sensible person probably wouldn’t be texting Travis late one night.

_ I still think this is a terrible idea _ , Travis responds,  _ But if you’re willing and everyone’s cool with it, it’s your funeral. _

_ If you really don’t want to... _ Liam texts.

_ No, I do. I just don’t think this is gonna end the way you want it to,  _ Travis texts. 

_ We’ll see about that,  _ Liam texts. Something about Travis’s insistence that he won’t be able to do it just makes him want to do it more, despite the sensible portion of his brain screaming that maybe he should listen to what Travis is saying. 

_Let me know when you’re available,_ _then,_ Travis texts. _Just the two of us, though, okay? I don’t think this needs to be a group activity._

_ Fair enough,  _ Liam responds, and they go through the tedious process of attempting to mesh their schedules. 

***

About a week later, Liam shows up at Travis and Laura’s house after Laura has left for the evening. 

“Laura says hi and she’ll see you on Thursday and also to please not do anything stupid,” Travis says as Liam steps into the entryway. 

“Well, I can’t promise the third thing, but the first two I can do,” Liam says, thinking  _ both Sam and my wife both told me the same thing. _

“So, uh…” Travis says, sticking his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet nervously, “how do you w--”

Liam cuts him off before he can complete the phrase: “Please, ask me any other way than like that. I don’t want to be thinking about the game right now.”

Travis laughs and some of his nervous energy dissipates. “Okay. Okay. Do you wanna have a drink first, or should we just get down to business?”

Liam suddenly feels his mouth go dry as he realizes that this is actually going to happen. “Uh. I...”

“Look, if you want to back out, I won’t tell anyone,” Travis says. “We can just have a beer and maybe play a video game.”

“Will you quit offering me outs?” Liam snaps. “I said I wanted to do this. I’m not exactly a blushing virgin here, Travis.”

Travis looks taken aback and Liam immediately feels terrible. 

“Do you not want to do this? Fuck. I’m sorry,” Liam says. 

Travis sighs and rubs his face with his hand. “I do want to do this. I just...I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t usually...I just...I just don’t want to fuck this up.” 

_ Here is where a sensible person would say something reassuring and kind _ , Liam thinks. The sensible part of Liam, though, has long since given up and wandered off for the evening, and only impulsive Liam, the Liam who got them into this situation in the first place, is left.

“Maybe I want you to fuck me up,” Liam finally says, glaring up at Travis. 

“Oh,” Travis says. “ _ Oh, _ ” as if suddenly he’s been enlightened. He draws himself up to his full height and suddenly he’s looming over Liam. 

Liam’s not a small man, but suddenly he feels every inch of their height difference. Still, he doesn’t back down, continuing to glare up at Travis until Travis grabs Liam’s face in his large hands and kisses him fiercely. Liam kisses him back with equal ferocity, grabbing at Travis, trying to communicate physically what he can’t quite seem to put into words. 

After what seems like hours of kissing but what was probably just minutes (but time is already becoming fuzzy in a very good way), Travis finally grabs Liam by the wrist and more or less drags him into the guest bedroom.  

“Strip,” Travis says, and the low rumble of his voice sends shivers down Liam’s spine. Liam hurriedly complies. Travis rolls the sleeves of his plaid button-down shirt up, which is somehow hotter than if he’d gotten completely naked -- Liam can’t even explain why. 

Travis points to the bed and Liam goes and sits down.  Travis sits down next to him, puts his hands on Liam’s shoulders, and pushes him down onto the bed, arranging him, handling him like he’s a doll. Liam ends up on his back, legs spread, knees bent, waiting.

As he turns from the nightstand with the bottle of lube in his hand, Travis hesitates one last time and says, “Your safeword is still what we discussed, right?”

Liam nods. 

Travis says, “And --”

Liam cuts him off. “Just fucking do it already. Or are you afraid I’m going to prove you wrong?” 

Travis stiffens almost as if Liam has slapped him, but then laughs -- a low, dark laugh -- and says, “You asked for this,” before moving down the bed.  

Liam’s no stranger to penetration -- he quite enjoys it, especially with the right partners.  And, operating under the principle that you don’t go from sitting on your sofa to running a marathon in the same day, he’s been...training...at home since they made their date. He’s confident, the kind of confident he normally feels before running a race or doing any other kind of physical challenge. Having Travis manhandle him into place and take control is also settling him into a really nice headspace.  _ This will be easy, _ he thinks as he hears Travis pop the cap on the lube bottle. 

The first two fingers are pretty easy -- a pleasant stretching and fullness. Travis occasionally kisses Liam or toys with his nipples or strokes the nails of his free hand up Liam’s thighs, and Liam is pretty sure he could do this all night. 

“Do you want more?” Travis asks. “Wait, why am I even asking that? Of course you do.”

Liam just moans as Travis slowly slides a third finger in and then twists them. Oh, fuck, it’s almost too much already, and he inhales sharply before attempting to force himself to relax.

Travis is watching Liam’s face, and he laughs that same low laugh again. “Hm?” he asks.

“‘’m fine,” Liam gasps. 

“You won’t be when I’m done with you,” Travis mutters, thrusting his fingers in deeper, pushing until Liam groans and shudders. 

Liam isn’t sure why three is somehow so much more than two, but as Travis continues to fuck him, occasionally twisting or angling his fingers upward, he rapidly becomes aware of exactly what he’s gotten himself into and that they’re not even close to done. For a moment he considers calling for a hold or safewording altogether, but then Travis finds the right angle and pressure combination and suddenly it all feels really fucking amazing despite being almost more than he can take. Travis isn’t even touching Liam’s cock and yet Liam is pretty sure that he could come right now without anyone touching his cock if Travis would just keep doing this. 

“Fuck,” Liam breathes, “Fuck, Travis, fuck -- god dammit!”

Travis has stilled his fingers and is looking down at Liam with an amused expression. Liam groans with frustration and tries to rut down onto the three fingers inside him, chasing more of that sensation, but Travis places his other hand on Liam’s shoulder and holds him still. “We’re not done yet,” he growls. “You’re not coming until we’re done.”

Liam shudders with both pleasure and a small jot of fear, and makes himself still, taking a deep breath. He both hears Travis pop the lube open again and feels him pouring it, and it feels like that moment on the first hill of a roller coaster right before the car drops when you wish you could change your mind. Travis slides his pinky in and fuck, it’s too late, the car is plummeting down the hill and Liam’s screamingly overwhelmed.

Travis pauses for a moment, because Liam actually did scream, and taps Liam gently on the cheek. “Hey. Okay? Gimme some words,” he says, sounding concerned. 

Liam gasps and shudders and forces his eyes open. Making words other than a stream of four-lettered nonsense seems impossible, but he finally gasps out, “Go.” Everything is too much, but he’s going to ride this out until the end. 

Travis makes a non-committal noise and just holds his fingers where they are. Liam makes a noise of frustration. Travis chuckles and slides his free hand slowly down Liam’s chest and abdomen and begins to toy with Liam’s cock, stroking slowly up and down, barely applying any pressure, the four fingers of his other hand still firmly in place inside Liam’s ass. 

Liam whimpers and shivers because suddenly everything is both too much and not enough. He wants -- he wants something, he’s not even sure what, he just wants this to end and yet he doesn’t ever want it to stop. 

“What do you want?” Travis growls. “You want me to stop? Have I fucked you up enough yet? You gonna tap out now?” 

Travis’s words galvanize Liam; through gritted teeth, he manages, “Fucking finish it already” before words become impossible again.

Travis rubs his thumb against the head of Liam’s cock and Liam is pretty sure if his eyes weren't closed they’d roll back into his head. “I should make you beg me for it,” he says, beginning to move his fingers again. 

Liam lets out a long shuddering whimper that is almost a sob.  Travis pushes his fingers in a little more, and Liam lets out a full on sob this time, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

“Last chance,” Travis says, but he’s already reaching for the lube again.

“Please,” Liam manages, “Please.”

“You asked for this,” Travis says again, as he adds his thumb to the other four fingers and then moves his other hand back to Liam’s cock.

Later Liam will insist that he remembers exactly what it was like, but to be honest, it’s all a blur; all of his senses go into overload as the roller coaster ride he’s on goes through the triple loop and the fakeout hill into the final plummet and comes skidding into the station, and all he can do is take it. It’s -- fuck, it’s just so much, too much, definitely too much, but his orgasm is goddamn transcendent, he’s seeing stars, he’s seeing planets, he’s pretty goddamn sure he just saw God. 

When Liam finally returns to himself, his breathing slowing from desperate pants into something more even, he can feel Travis slowly sliding his fingers out one by one. Liam’s body slowly goes limp and he realizes he feels the same way that he does at the end of a race; exhausted, sore (although not in the same places) but also really amazing. 

“So...that happened,” Liam croaks, laughing weakly.

“Remind me not to make any bets with you again,” Travis says, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands. He then takes another one and begins wiping the come off Liam’s stomach. 

“Did we even have any stakes for this one?” Liam asks. He can’t remember right now, but he can’t remember a lot of things at the moment.

“I don’t think we did,” Travis says, tossing the towels towards the laundry basket and stretching out next to Liam. He drapes a large arm over Liam’s chest, pulling him close. 

“Well, even if I won, I think I owe you,” Liam says. “Give me a minute, though.”

“Oh, I intend to collect. Eventually,” Travis says, huffing a laugh into Liam’s hair. 

Liam sighs contentedly and wonders if he’ll ever want to be a sensible person ever again. 

  
  



End file.
